1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food preparation and storage and more particularly to a container facilitating the making of sandwiches, such as those made from cookies and ice cream, as well as the organized storing of the sandwiches.
2. Background Art
Storage containers for hermetically sealing food are old in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,775 discloses containers that with the cooperation of a mold and press facilitates the forming of food patties that are then stored in individual sealed containers stacked one upon the other. The sidewalls of the container diverge upwardly and outwardly while the mold has substantially straight cylindrical sides. After the food patty is formed and the cylindrical mold removed, the food patty is out of contact with the container sidewall to facilitate removal of the food patty at a later time. There remains, however, a need for a hermetically sealable container that facilitates the formation and storage, as well as later removal for consumption of food products such as cookie and ice cream sandwiches.